


The Mascot

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, but its gonna get sexy, i don't know how this will work or what this will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: Jack’s the all star, the king of the school. Everything in his life has been laid out for him, he follows a specific path. He’s even dating the head cheerleader. All was calm till a little not even conscious action caused him a whole lot of realization.





	1. first meeting

Though the game had ended 10 minutes ago, the screaming and cheering had not died down yet. Jack weaved his way through the people, exhausted and feeling gross. Every few feet, he got stopped by another person wishing him well but he excused himself as quickly as possible. The idea that seized his thoughts at the moment was of a nice shower. His bed, waiting patiently at home, was a close second.   
Jack was ready to find the nearest blunt object and start swinging, but he managed to keep his annoyance locked away behind his smile.   
He finally found a clear path and ran, despite his aching legs. He made it to the back of the school and sighed in happiness and pulled on the door. Before it had gotten halfway open another hand pushed it shut. Jack looked at the manicure and put back on the smile, then turned to face his girlfriend.   
“Baby, you were great tonight! Those assholes from Garrets High didn’t know-“ She had moved closer to him as she was speaking but suddenly took a step back. “Oh my god you smell awful.”  
“Yeah, I just got off the football field…” Jack couldn’t stop himself from sounding pissed. He just didn’t want to talk to anyone, least of all Elsa.   
“Ok and now you’re angry because you smell bad?”“In case you didn’t notice i was about to go take a shower.”  
“Well yeah but it’s not my fault you stink!”  
“No but you’re preventing me from showering so…” Jack tried to open the door again but her hand stopped him.   
“I don’t know why the hell you’ve been an ass recently but it needs to stop. You’re making me miserable and i’m pretty sure your friends don’t appreciate it either. You’re the star of the school, even the quarterback can’t compete with you. Start acting like it. Or I might start seeing the quarterback more often.” Elsa turned and marched away. She didn’t notice Jack flipping her off behind her back. After a moment Jack turned around and finally entered the locker room.   
As the door shut behind Jack he let out a ragged groan. High school was the hell that everyone said it was. At first he hadn’t believed the songs and jokes but now, in his junior year he finally understood. He continued walking in, feeling the warmth and allowing himself to relax just a little. Jack rounded the corner and saw two of his teammates drying off.   
“Everyone else gone?” Jack asked, a small genuine smile appearing on his face.   
“Yeah man, just us left.” Snotlout wrapped his towel back around his waist and said “You played pretty good man.”  
“It was mostly you. I don’t know why people think i’m the brains behind the team. And you have to teach me how you get in here so quickly instead of getting trampled by the fans.”  
“That’s easy, we just leave you behind. They swarm you and we sneak in here.”   
“Haha, very funny.”  
“He’s not lying dude.” Tuffnut pulled his shirt over his head but kept talking, the fabric making his voice sound strange. “We’ve been doing that since the second game this year.”“Are you serious?”  
Snotlout and Tuffnut, his face now free of the shirt, both laughed at Jack’s expression.   
Jack had finished undressing and had a towel around his waist when the other two guys walked past him on their way to the main entrance. As they passed, first Snotlout then Tuffnut slapped Jack’s ass, making him jump each time. Howling in laughter yet again, the two guys left Jack in blissful silence as soon as the door closed.   
Jack dropped onto a bench, and let his head fall forward. He knew his teammates meant well, they looked out for him, but he was glad he was alone now. He stood up, and removed the towel from his waist. Jack walked to the showers naked, humming and feeling the best he had all day. He hung his towel on the hook provided for him, then turned on the water.   
After a few adjustments so he didn’t feel like a cooking lobster, Jack began soaping himself up. His hands moved on his body, and Jack let himself feel prideful. He had worked hard to gain muscle, and though it wasn’t much, it really did show. Most of the guys on the team were taller and more bulky than Jack. Snotlout had the classic football build, a wide chest and large muscles. Flynn was tall but still had an impressive bench weight. In fact, the only person skinnier than him was Tuffnut. Like Jack, Tuffnut made up for size with speed and agility. Of the two though, Jack could successfully say he could take a hit on the field better.   
“And i’ve got the evidence to prove it.” Jack thought as he washed the large bruise forming on his thigh.   
Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by the door slamming. Immediately after Jack could have sworn he herd some soft curses. He shut the water off, and reached for his towel. As he began drying himself off, he heard thumping footsteps. Jack peeked out of the shower to see a huge animated viking come into the locker room.   
“Oh the mascot.” Jack thought. “This was his first game i think… what’s his name again? Everyone calls him Hiccup… Man what is it with our school and weird nicknames?”  
The viking pulled his head off to reveal Hiccup’s, almost comically small in the costume. The head was set down on the bench.  
“He did really well… Everyone really loved him at halftime.” Jack thought, still watching.  
One moment later the arms of the suit went limp. A few shuffling sounds later and the back unzipped, allowing Hiccup to step out.   
“Holy crap he’s thinner than I am… Wait what the hell is he wearing?”   
Hiccup was dressed very skimpily, in purple workout shorts and a thin top, about 50% of which looked to be mesh. Hiccup’s belly was revealed as he turned around, appearing to have no muscle or fat whatsoever. The shirt was high enough and the shorts low enough that Jack could see the beginning of his hips. Those appeared to have at least a bit of definition.  
“Man I need to stop checking this guy out its creepy.” Jack thought to himself.  
“Wait.”  
“Checking him… No that wasn’t what I I wasn’t no no i don’t swing that fuck no no no no no no no no-”  
“Are you ok?”  
Jack jumped as high as the ceiling would allow.  
“Holy SHIT WHY”  
Hiccup backed away from the shower entrance. “I’m- I’m sorry! You were standing there saying no and… I didn’t know anyone was still here see i usually wait till… And what are you still doing here? The game ended like… an hour ago?”   
“Don’t sneak up on people like that…” Jack said, putting his hand on his chest to try and slow his heart.  
“Well i didn’t sneak up you were just standing there and-“ Hiccup cut off suddenly and his cheeks blazed red. Jack followed Hiccup’s eyes, moving down until they came to rest on Jack’s towel, now laying in a puddle of water.  
“Whoops!” Jack said with a chuckle. Hiccup remained silent, his face still red and his body like a statue.  
“Seriously man it’s ok! It’s not like you’ve never seen another guy naked.”  
Hiccup remained where he was, but Jack heard a tiny mumble that sounded something like “Actually I”  
“Wait you haven’t? Not even in gym class? Man you are dedicated-“ Jack stepped out of the shower, and Hiccup took a step back and squeaked “Towel.”  
“That one’s all wet and gross. I have more in my locker.”  
Jack walked past Hiccup, treating him like he would the other guys on the team. That is, not covering up at all. Hiccup remained embarrassed, but Jack noticed his eyes following him. “Maybe he’s curious?” Jack thought. He reached his locker and opened it, pulling out a fresh towel and wrapping it around his waist. He turned to Hiccup again, and noticed the blush had begun to recede.   
“There, better?”  
“Yes actually.”  
Jack laughed. “No wonder everyone liked you out there. You’ve got a bit of an attitude.”  
“They… They actually enjoyed it?”  
Jack’s face must have betrayed his confusion, because Hiccup said “I really can’t hear or see well in this thing. I just assumed it was normal cheering for, you know, Football stuff.”  
Jack laughed again and said “Well they were cheering for you! You did better than our old mascot and this was your first game!”  
Hiccup’s blush returned, albeit less intense and he said “Thank you.”  
“Oh and by the way, nice outfit.” “And there we go.” Jack thought, smirking as Hiccup turned that bright shade of red.  
“I- I had to its not- Don’t laugh at me!” Hiccup cried out, his voice breaking on the last syllable.   
Jack couldn’t help himself; He immediately burst out laughing and doubled over, hands over his knees.   
“THAT WAS PERFECT” He managed to choke out.  
Hiccup now looked angry, and said “I’d like to see you last one minute in that costume! It gets super hot… I didn’t have any super light clothes or shorts, so my friend Astrid let me borrow some of her clothes, but I didn’t know they would be like this she handed them to me in a zipped up bag and i didn’t check! And I didn’t think anyone would see so i put them on and… and…” Jack had stopped laughing but was still trying to regain his breath. He said “It’s ok, I get it. People have passed out in those things before. Though you might want to have a word with Astrid about her clothing choices for you.”  
“Yeah, I will.”  
Neither of them said anything after that, so both of them turned around and went about their business. Jack slipped his shirt on and turned to face Hiccup, “Well, that’s everything for me, so i’ll be heading out. Oh, you probably already know this but the door automatically locks this time of night. So don’t leave anything here, you won’t be able to get it back it till Monday.”  
Hiccup turned to face Jack, his shirt and pants now off. He wore baggy boxers that sagged a bit they were so big. His chest was barely defined, and there was not a single ounce of fat on him.   
“Thank you for telling me.”  
Hiccup turned around and continued rummaging around in his bag. Jack shut his locker then walked around the bench towards Hiccup. As Jack passed him he said “Great game” and slapped Hiccup’s ass.  
“ah!- Ohhh-”  
Jack stopped in his tracks. He could already feel the heat radiating off Hiccup’s face. But he still turned around slowly. Hiccup was in his bag again, in fact it looked like he was trying to fit his entire body inside it and zip it up.   
Jack tapped Hiccup on the small of his back. He got no response. After waiting for a few seconds, he leaned in towards Hiccup and asked “Did you just moan?”  
Hiccup merely attempted to push his body into the bag with more gusto.  
Jack, still surprised by Hiccup’s reaction to his slap, tried to comfort him.  
“Look… It’s ok… I mean like… we all have our kinky side right?”  
Jack received no response.  
“Look you can’t fit in that bag even with how small you are.”  
Still no answer.  
Jack, starting to become annoyed, leaned even closer to Hiccup and said “Well? Are you gonna come out? I’m not telling anyone about this so you’re safe.”  
Hiccup kept his head and arms in the bag. If he hadn’t been standing it would have looked like he was trying to nap.  
“Do you want me to do it again?”  
Hiccup jumped up and turned to face Jack.   
Jack was startled to see tears on Hiccup’s face.  
“Hey… Hey… I’m sorry…”   
Hiccup brushed away the tears slowly, and said “Jack I… Please don’t tell…”  
“I’m not, I promise. I didn’t know, otherwise I wouldn’t have… It’s just after a game it’s something we do. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Jack hadn’t wanted to hurt him; on the contrary he had wanted to make him feel like part of the team by introducing him to one of their rituals.   
“it’s ok. Its more you caught me by surprise than anything else.”   
“You’re awfully calm.”  
“Oh i’m internally self destructing right now. I just know how to hide emotion way too well.”  
“I know how that feels.” Jack thought to himself. He then spoke “So in order to spare you from any more damage i’m going to head on out.”  
“Um… can I… can I get your number?”  
Jack looked at Hiccup, his signature grin returning to his face. “Sure, if you answer a question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“How much courage did it take to ask that?”“More than i’ll ever be able to gather again in my life so can we exchange numbers now?”


	2. The texts

Jack received a text from Hiccup a few minutes later. It was a simple “Hi it’s Hiccup. When Jack got home, he replied “Cool”.  
After that, Jack began to keep an eye out for Hiccup in the halls. He was always running, and he always seemed to have too much in his hands. The one time he caught Jack looking, he stumbled, causing a cascade of paintbrushes and a book on ancient China to hit the floor. Hiccup knelt down and began picking them up. Jack walked over to help him and bent down, managing to rescue a few that were about to be stepped on. Hiccup noticed Jack and his face became the shade of red that Jack was more accustomed to seeing than his normal coloration. Jack held out the paintbrushes, and after a moment Hiccup allowed him to place them onto the pile.  
They worked quickly, picking up every brush before they got stepped on. As Jack placed the last brush on the pile, the bell for afternoon classes rang. Hiccup jumped up quickly and ran down the hall, glancing back at jack after a few seconds. The action caused him to stumble again, but he managed to keep everything in his arms.  
Jack turned around and walked right into Elsa. “Hi… You look angry.”  
Elsa replied “Yes I am! can you figure out why?” the tone she used was demeaning, meant for the five year olds she babysat on weekends.  
Jack hated that tone.  
“No, I don’t know, and we’re late for class so-“ He was cut off by Elsa.  
“Oh like you’ve ever cared about being on time to class. More importantly, You’ve been ignoring me!”  
“I literally just talked to you on the phone this morning. We met in front of the school and kissed! What do you want me to do, sneak out of class and find you?”  
“I just want our relationship to be normal! Why don’t you want that?”  
“What do you mean? How is our relationship not normal?”  
“Why can’t you understand me?”  
“Because you don’t make any sense!”  
Elsa turned and stormed away. Jack knew he was going to hear more later, but for now he just wanted to be away from her.  
Jack slipped into his classroom a few minutes later. Everyone looked up from their books, then those who had actually been reading went back to their task. Jack muttered an excuse about feeling sick and being in the bathroom to the teacher, who didn’t seem to mind. He took his seat and pulled out the current novel for the class.  
Jack’s mind wandered through the day, but fortunately the rest of his classes were drama free. As the bell rang he launched himself out the door. 

That night, Jack was laying in his bed on his phone. As usual, he was setting up his games to get him more currency while he slept. After that, and a quick reply to Aster on Words With Friends (Who used the word venerate anymore?), Jack’s head hit his pillow. Almost by its own accord, his left hand moved down to his boxers. His right hand gripped the phone, the thumb moving quickly. Tumblr was already opened, and he was scrolling through recently visited tags. He decided to type in bondage, and almost immediately his screen showed the image of a tall woman in a chastity belt. Jack scrolled past that and other images, trying to find something to interest him. Already his hand was inside the baggy boxers he slept in, gently touching his balls. Jack was at half mast, his attention divided between his cock and his quest for some good porn.  
Finally Jack found a video of a cute brunette. He hit play, and almost immediately the shot zoomed out to show a massive cock. The girl fell upon it, happily fitting the first few inches into her mouth and sucking.  
As Jack watched the video he moved his hand up and began stroking gently. His breathing was nice and even, and his hips moved slightly, trying to create more friction for the head of his dick. In his mind, he saw the brunette lowering herself onto his cock, and gasping gently when his head slipped in.  
The girl bounced gently, moaning softly. Jack glanced at the video. The girl was being fucked doggy style, her moans almost drowning out the sound of the two bodies meeting. Jack pictured himself pushing the girl up and flipping her over, then plunging his cock back inside. Breathing heavily, he moved his hips in time to his mental thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening, he could feel her ass tightening too. The girl in his mind looked back at him with bright green eyes, and the heavy blush that covered her face was no longer hers. It was Hiccup looking back at him, Hiccup panting and moaning lewdly, Hiccup’s tight ass surrounding his cock-  
With that last realization Jack came, his hips arching up to try and force his seed deep inside the imaginary hole. As it was, cum splashed onto his bed and onto his face. The last few shots dribbled out, pooling in the small area between his cock and hand, then dripping over his fingers. Jack laid twitching, still beyond comprehension. Slowly his sanity returned, though he kept laying for a few minutes after. He almost fell asleep, but the feeling of the rapidly cooling mess on his body forced him up and got him searching for a towel.  
“Fuck…”  
Jack found the towel from his shower and cleaned himself off as quickly as possible. He laid back down on his bed, and pulled the cover over his body. Jack’s mind was awash in thoughts, theories, fears; Specifically the thought of what had just happened, the fear of what this could mean, and the theory that-  
No, it was fine. It was all fine.

Right on cue, his phone buzzed. Jack decided to look at it. As he was reaching for it, the phone buzzed again. Now extra curious, Jack unlocked the screen. The first message was from Elsa.  
“I’m sorry about today. But I forgive you, and everything can go back to normal.”  
Jack groaned and put his free hand over his eyes. He contemplated telling Elsa exactly what he was feeling towards her right now, but decided he’d rather get some sleep before morning. After a few minutes of quiet peace, Jack remembered he had a second text.  
From Hiccup: Hey… are you still up?

Jack hadn’t been expecting Hiccup to text him, and considering what had just happened, he felt guilty talking to Hiccup like nothing happened and like he had not just- Jack stopped the thoughts there.  
Another text from Hiccup came through. “Sorry. you’re probably asleep.”  
Jack contemplated going to sleep. He contemplated replying in the morning. Then he read the text from Elsa again. Before he knew it he was typing out a response to Hiccup.  
J: No I’m still awake  
H: Sorry for bugging you  
J: You’re not bugging me. I’m actually happy you’re talking to me. I thought I had done permanent damage.  
H: No, you didn’t  
J: So… What’s up?  
H: Well i never thanked you for helping me in the hall today. It would have taken me forever to pick all that up by myself.  
J: Yeah, it was no problem. So anything else exciting happen today?  
H: It was a huge help so thanks again. And unfortunately an avalanche of brushes was the most exciting part of my day. What about you?  
J: Got into an argument with the GF. I knew it was coming tho :p 

Jack didn’t know why he wanted to tell Hiccup but he did. Maybe he wanted to share with someone more outside his life. Maybe he wanted Hiccup to know he was taken. 

H: Elsa has always seemed a bit aloof. I’m sorry.  
J: “Aloof” Is too nice to describe her…  
H: Yikes… That bad of a fight?  
J: Not really… It’s just… the one argument that made the whole thing explode? Does that make sense?  
H: Oh yeah. Trust me I can understand that.  
J: Experienced in the ways of the relationship are we?

Jack smacked his head. “Too invasive…”

H: Hah as if. TBH it’s cause I fight with my dad. A lot. So I know what you mean. A lot of small arguments stacked on each other can be much worse than one big one.  
J: Oh… I’m sorry man.  
H: It’s ok. Everyone fights.  
J: So, what do I do? What do you do?  
H: Honestly? Communication. It works best when both parties listen but still. You need to be honest with her. Tell her what is bugging you or why you feel you’re fighting, and try to figure out how to fix it together.  
J: I guess i’ll have to try that tomorrow. And maybe try and stay calm, that could help too.  
H: Yeah, it usually does. 

Jack scratched his head. He felt better about the whole situation.

J: Thank you for the advice.  
H: Anytime.  
H: Um… There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Well something else I wanted to thank you for.  
J: Ok?  
H: Well it’s been close to a week and I haven’t heard any awful rumors so… Thank you for not telling anyone about what happened in the locker room.  
J: Yeah, of course! Everyone has things they enjoy. I Don’t think you should be punished for that.  
H: I guess you could call it enjoyment haha. But at the same time my life would have been hell if that had gotten out. Lucky for me you can keep a secret.  
J: I wouldn’t reveal something like that. Like I said, everyone has things they’re into.  
H: Oh really? So what are you into?  
J: Wouldn’t you like to know :p  
H: I am quite curious yes.  
J: And who said that’s any of your business?

Jack hoped Hiccup would respond quickly. 

H: I’m just saying You know one of my kinks I should know one of yours…  
J: Maybe I don’t have any  
H: Really? Mr. Everyone has them?  
J: Ok but still… You’ve seen my dick!  
H: Yeah cause you were naked and in the middle of the room!  
J: The towel was wet I had to get a new one  
H: Yeah sure… Wait… That’s what it is!  
J: What?  
H: You’re an exhibitionist!  
J: What? oh no fuck no i am not an exhibitionist.  
H: You know… denying it like that only convinces me more…  
J: Dude are you serious?  
H: I’m just calling them as I see them.

Jack was amazed at the sarcastic, witty Hiccup that could be found just behnd the shy veil. 

J: Well whatever, you’re still wrong.  
H: Oh yeah strong comeback  
J: You’re not gonna let this go are you?  
H: All you have to do is admit it and I’ll never say anything about it again.  
J: Ok… Yeah I enjoy… showing off a little bit… I mean I think I have a pretty nice body but… All of the guys on the team are like that! That doesn’t make me an exhibitionist…  
H: there, Was that so difficult?  
J: Do you want to fool around sometime?

Jack realized what he had sent about 10 seconds afterwards. 

“FFFFFF- Jack grabbed his pillow and let loose, screaming as hard as he could. Although the sound was still pretty loud, he managed to not wake up anyone.  
How?! How could he? He couldn’t… He didn’t want to! He was straight and happily… Well he was currently seeing someone and that counted for something!  
Hiccup still hadn’t replied, and Jack was still imploding.  
“We barely know each other… Why am I… I mean… Just AGH! I probably frightened him off… my number is probably blocked already.”  
Jack had to do something with is energy. He got up and turned on the light, then walked downstairs.  
When Jack returned he saw a message notification. He gulped down half the glass of water he had brought with him, and opened his phone. 

H: um… Yeah sure.  
H:That sounded sarcastic but it wasn’t meant that way  
J: Is that a yes?  
H: Yes.  
J: Ok cool when?  
H: It has to be at your place cause my dad doesn’t know anything and he can’t find out.  
J: Sure, thats cool. This Sunday, 4 pm?  
H: Yeah, that’s good  
J: Ok… See you tomorrow.

Hiccup didn’t reply, not that Jack expected him to. In fact, he was certain Hiccup’s house no longer existed due to heat radiating from the freckled boy’s cheeks and melting the walls.  
…Hiccup  
Hiccup was coming  
Bad phrasing Jack.  
Hiccup will be hanging out with you and you’re were gonna do things that you’ve had never done with another person.  
The thoughts that went through Jack’s head were rather senseless after that. For the second time that night he put his face into his pillow and screamed. He sat down on the bed, putting the pillow back and calmly drank the last of his water. Pillow screaming: Natures best stress relief. Jack's thoughts began to rationalize what had just happened, and make sense of his feelings.  
“Ok it’s cool. It’s all cool. It was just texting. He’s gonna come over and you’re gonna play video games and nobody’s gonna mention the thing because he’s too nervous so you’re just gonna hang out. That’s all. It’s cool. It’s all cool.”  
Jack’s breathing was calming down at last. He returned to his games, checking them one last time before plugging in his phone for the night.  
After a quick trip to the bathroom, Jack was under a cover with the lights out. His mind was still on Hiccup, but he had calmed down a lot.  
“Just two guys hanging out. Nothing wrong with that.” were his last awake thoughts.  
And for the first time ever, he didn’t send Elsa a goodnight text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm sorry about this story. I type and then regret it. But maybe a new story, inspired by real life events is on its way? tune in for more soon I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah bad ending but it had to be done somewhere. There's more to this, it was intended to be a one shot but it got too complicated for that. so next part should be soon.


End file.
